Switching
by irridescentsong
Summary: PWP OMG it's PWP! But my first one. Oneshot, and so don't kill me, pleeeeeease! Ahem Soubi finally has his way with his Sacrifice, and finally accomplishes a goal of his.


**Title: **Switching

**Fandom: **Anime/Manga  Loveless

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **One-shot, Shota, Lemon, PWP

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Author: **Aeris of Iniquity

**Authors Note: **Just something I had to write. The thought occurred to me last night at 10 PM. I wrote like half and then went to bed. Woke up at like 2:15 and finished around 3 AM that is. I wanted to write my first pr0n/PWP before I wrote one for 'Innocence Lost'. So last night seemed perfect… (oO)vv So yes. Aeris of Iniquity has finally written pr0n… and advice would be great and much appreciated! 3

--------

Ritsuka let Soubi push him down onto the soft mattress, his hands drifting inside the boy's unbuttoned shirt to brush against his soft nipples. Ritsuka's own hands were traveling up and down Soubi's back, tracing patterns known only to Lust and Love.

Soubi's tongue danced inside the boy's mouth, sliding seductively against his, adding soft suction and light nibbles every now and again to keep the tempo.

One of Soubi's hands traveled lower, then started to unbutton the younger boy's pants, beginning to kiss his way down to Ritsuka's soft and unmarred chest. The Sentouki tongued a nipple, causing Ritsuka to let out a gasp of pleasure at the wet sensation. His hands raced from Soubi's back to his head, pushing the source of the new sensation forward for more. However, Soubi did not give in. He was absorbed in the process of drawing the boy's pants (and boxers) down to free his clothed erection.

Softly the Sentouki brushed his hand against the obvious bulge that lay between the boys legs, causing the Sacrifice to moan loudly.

"S-Soubi…Please."

"Do you want me to?"

A pause. "Y-yes…Please do it."

"You know what this means, don't you Rit-chan…?"

"Yes, so please do it. Please Soubi."

The begging was too much for Soubi to endure. He let out a low groan and sped up his touches to the cat-eared boy's groin. Sitting up, he whisked away the rest of the Sacrifice's clothing before standing up and removing his own, taking a small bottle from his pocket and setting it on the nightstand.

Ritsuka was semi-hard and not poorly sized, though he could not compare to Soubi, who was fully hard. Huge was the only word that could be used to describe him. The blonde took the boy's member in hand and began to stroke him quickly, bringing him into a fully erect and proud state, the youth moaning with the overload of sensations his body was now humming with. His senses were alive and could not keep himself from arching up into the quick gentle strokes of Soubi's hand. Somewhere during the process, Ritsuka had closed his eyes and started when he felt wet heat envelope him. His eyes flew open as he hissed with pleasure. Soubi had his eyes rolled up towards the boy's own watching his face contort with pleasure.

Ritsuka arched up into the blonde's mouth, as the Sentouki used his tongue to wrap around the boy, and slide it up and down, circling the head, then plunge back down.

It was difficult for the boy not to thrust up hard and fast Soubi had realized. He finished tormenting the dark haired youth and trailed kissed back up to the Sacrifices chest, then back up to his mouth, which he hovered over.

"Ritsuka…" he whispered.

"Nng?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, please d-do it Soubi." 

"Alright, let's begin, shall we?"

But first, he thought as he attacked the boy's mouth once more with kisses and soft bites at his lips, Soubi coaxed Ritsuka to move, little by little. The Sentouki traded places with the boy, letting him lie over his body. He let one hand travel down Ritsuka's back, rubbing just below where his cat-tail resided then slipped his fingers between his cheeks, circling the boy's virgin entrance. Soubi took a deep breath and entered the boy with one finger, slowly.

Ritsuka's breath hitched and he pulled back from Soubi's kiss.

"Ritsuka breathe. You have to breathe and relax, okay?"

The boy nodded as he forced his body to relax.

Soubi waited a long minute before beginning again, sliding his finger out, the slowly pushing it back in. He sped up the pace, thrusting his finger a bit harder before adding a second finger into the mix.

Ritsuka seized up again at the entry of the second finger, but again forced his body to relax. Soubi kissed him softly the continued, finally adding the third and final finger.

When the Sacrifice was finally ready, he removed them all together and repositioned them once more- Ritsuka on his hands and knees with Soubi behind him. Before he went any further the blonde reached for the little bottle he had pulled form his pants earlier, and uncorked it, dribbling the oil onto the palm of his hand, rubbing both of them together to warm it up. One hand he used to apply the oil onto his erection, the other he used to lubricate Ritsuka's entrance, slipping two of his fingers back inside his body. He gave Ritsuka a tug with his hand, using the remanding oil to bring him once more closer to the edge.

Finally, Ritsuka was ready. Soubi knelt back upright and pressed forward slowly, not surprised at all at the resistance he met from the boy's entrance. He was larger than just three fingers of stretching and he had to coax the Sacrifice to relax again. Licking at the top of his spine worked. Slowly the Sentouki pulled out, but not all the way before he thrust back in a little faster. Ritsuka moaned at the full feeling, then moaned even louder when Soubi's hand found him and started stroking him again as he started to thrust into him once more. The boy had become relaxed enough to speed up, which he did.

Pulling out Slowly, then thrusting back in roughly, it wasn't long before the Sacrifice was rocking backwards to meet Soubi's thrusts.

Suddenly, Ritsuka felt that pit of fire in his stomach, and his movements became more erratic. In response, Soubi sped up his own movements, both within the boy's body and on it. The dark haired boy cried out Soubi's name as he came, the whiteness of his release contrasting against Soubi's black bed sheets.

The way the Sacrifice's muscles clenched during his release sent Soubi over the edge, screaming his partner's name as the physical high swept through him.

Ritsuka collapsed onto the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot on the dark sheets, Soubi following, having already pulled out on the boy's body. He could see that the Sacrifice was struggling against sleep.

"Soubi…"

"Yes, Master?"

Ritsuka rolled over to face the blonde. He smiled and kissed the older man on the mouth.

"Thank you," he managed before he fell asleep. His ears were twitching less now, his tail less vibrant. In the morning the would be gone, and Soubi's name would be changed. He was no longer BELOVED, but now LOVELESS. And the thought of forever belonging to the boy was just enough for his body to begin to stir again.

-end-


End file.
